The present disclosure relates to an optical laminated body including a phase difference layer that changes a light polarization state and a method of manufacturing the same. The present disclosure further relates to a display unit including the foregoing optical laminated body.
In the past, as a stereoscopic video display unit using polarizing glasses, there has been a display unit in which a polarization state of outputted light of a left-eye pixel is different from a polarization state of outputted light of a right-eye pixel. In such a display unit, in a state that a viewer wears the polarizing glasses, outputted light from the left-eye pixel enters only the left eye, and outputted light from the right-eye pixel enters only the right eye, and thereby a stereoscopic video is able to be observed.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,975 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,285, for the purpose of realizing a state in which the polarization state of the outputted light of the left-eye pixel is different from the polarization state of the outputted light of the right-eye pixel, providing a phase difference device in which a liquid crystal cell is partially formed or a phase difference device in which multiple kinds of phase difference materials having different slow axes from each other are arranged is proposed. Further, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,706, providing a phase difference device formed by coating a patterned photo-alignment film with liquid crystal and polymerizing the same is proposed.